Silverwings and Toothless the prequel
by white aspen
Summary: In waiting for Toothless, her lover, to return to her, Silverwings reflects on both of her lovers. First Thundercloud who introduces her to mating and shares much of his wisdom. Because of that she was able to accept the crippled Toothless.


**Silverwings and Toothless - the prequel **

**Introduction**

This story starts with Silverwings and Thundercloud.  
>Silverwings is waiting for her lover Nighthawk (real name of Toothless) who promised to return to her a year after their mating time together, when they greatly fell in love with each other (story <em>Silverwings and Toothless<em>, pov Silverwings -story in progress). She and Nighthawk have 5 yearlings now.

While waiting, Silverwings, a solitary living Night Fury dragoness, recalls her first mating period with Thundercloud. Because of everything she learned from him, Silverwings later on was able to accept a crippled dragon male, Toothless, as a mate (story _Toothless and the Dragoness_, told from the point of view of Hiccup).

After the story of Thundercloud, as of chapter [ X ], I continue with the story in which Silverwings recalls her mating time with Nighthawk (Toothless). Still coming up. It will be 'Toothless and the Dragoness' told from Silverwings' point of view.

I wrote this prequel because after the story _Toothless and the Dragoness_, the dragoness got under my skin and I really started to care about her. How on earth had Silverwings, as I named her, been able to accept Nighthawk, I kept wondering. It's against natural instinct. Strongest idea was that before him she had had a lover who taught her that there is more to life than meets the eye. Out of scribbles emerged Thundercloud who arrives at her calls in her first mating period. He introduces her to mating and shares with her much of his wisdom.  
>In her second mating period, 7 years after Thundercloud, no male comes to her calls, which, in combination with an earlier disaster in her life, leaves her a bitter female.<br>In this bitter state of mind she finally meets Nighthawk (Toothless), 14 years after Thundercloud.

However, in this story she is just a young, openminded female, learning about mating and love.

Rated M for some explicit sexual content.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks, except for Silverwings, her children and Thundercloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The arrival of Thundercloud**

Thundercloud. I love to recall the mating we shared. When he taught me so much. For what would I have done without his guidance, when in my third mating period a male came RUNNING into my life instead of flying. For I had come oh-so-close to rejecting Nighthawk, as he hardly had any manners and on top of that was a cripple that can not fly. And now he fills my heart and soul. But, for all my love for Nighthawk, I also carry the memory of Thundercloud in love and gratitude. It had been one of his lessons, that one love does not diminish another.

He was the one that answered to my calls in the first mating period of my life. A middle-aged male and a skillful lover, who confidently handled his own lust and me at the same time.

For, two times seven years ago, the time had come for my two brothers and me. The time when something starts to ache in heart and soul. When something starts to stir in the body. When you shake yourself free of every day life and start to feel vibrant and frisky. When nerves start so sing in anticipation.  
>When males have finished shedding their scales, shine like polished rock and rise from their lonely abodes in the age-old search for a female.<br>When females have finished shedding their scales, search for a good mating place and call out in the age-old song of desire.  
>When all is in preparation for the fulfilment of the strongest urge on earth: to join and create new life. To share bodies, to play the oldest game on earth, to exhaust each other, collapse on top of one another. When all the heat, sperm and juices go into the making of eggs.<br>So that eventually hatchlings will break out of the confinement of their egg in the first struggle of life and raise their sweet voices to the heavens. Unique and always the same.

I know this now, but back then we three hardly did, my two brothers and I. All we knew was that we had an unknown urge, for it was the first time in our lives and there was no one to tell us. Yet we split, my brothers taking wing with a faraway look in their eyes after a warm farewell.  
>As soon as they had disappeared from sight, I also had departed from our old nesting site. I found appealing grounds a few days of flight away, at the border of a lake. It somehow needed to be clean, so I cleared it of boulders and swept the short grass clean of pebbles and twigs with my tail.<p>

I did not know what to expect when I felt the urge to call out, and did so. My mother could have told me, but she died from lightning. That is, we don't know, but she did not return after a heavy thunderstorm. My brothers and I survived, just old enough to hunt in combination.  
>I knew this much: a male would come and then something must happen, for the yearning of my body and my swollen slit.<p>

This was the second night of calling out when suddenly I silenced for a shadow blotted out the stars, wings rustled and a large form landed on my grounds. Eyes reflected the moonlight. They searched me out and took me in. When the male stood there, wings still opened wide, tail swishing, his mature bulk had intimidated me. Not that he was so much longer, but so much larger than me having still my slender maiden form.  
>Hesitantly I crawled on my belly towards him, my need stronger than my fear. At arriving in front of him, I rolled over on my back in submission. His large shape loomed over me as he lowered his head and licked my slit in recognition of the reason of our meeting. Shocked, I curled up in a tight ball, shaking all over. He then understood it was my first mating and took it easy from that moment on.<p>

He started a soothing purr, his head to the side of my body, so the vibration coursed through me and eased me until it made me unfurl again. As soon as my eyes rose to meet his, he softly laughed and in his turn rolled over on his back, having me utter a nervous giggle at the strange sight of a mature male in submission. But some of the fear left me and I neared him for a sniff. He had been waiting for this, for suddenly he rolled back, took my body in his paws and hoisted me up. I yelped when I felt my body being lifted on top of his. But it was also strangely funny and not too threatening.

As I looked around me with nowhere to go between his strong paws, his purring started again, which now was transferred by all of his body in contact with mine. I looked down on the scaly hide of his chest and at his throat vibrating with the purrs. Then I craned my neck to look beyond his jaws to his eye, relieved to find it shut. Easier, I loosened up a bit. Again I looked at his scales and became aware of the scent rising from his hide. I took it in, sniff after sniff, it made me feel all tingly. I started to nuzzle his hide, which was so pleasant that I rubbed the side of my head against it. At that, he carefully lowered me to the ground again. As I sat on my haunches, he also sniffed my hide. My head, neck, chest. Gently nuzzling.

Then the side of his head touched my neck and he gave a firm stroke. I felt a pang within my slit and a groan escaped me. It was alarming. Shocked, I looked him full in the eye for the first time. But he lowered his eyelids, reached out to me again and this time gave a little lick over my lips. That loosened a softer feeling, a kind of warmth that flowed through me. How was it that I had these feelings in me and never knew? How did he know?

He lay down, lounging on a side, closing his eyes wit a soft sigh. Hesitantly I neared him again, I did not dare to stroke his neck, but I nuzzled his lips, also giving a little lick. His nose crinkled and a smile crept over his face. I liked that and, a bit bolder, I licked his lips again, this time firmer, making a shudder go over his body. A male scent released from his hide, which fuelled the warm glow that spread in me. I must have been carried away by the feeling, for when my eyes focussed again I noticed that he was looking at me. Immediately I shot back a couple of paces.

"Hello little one", a deep voice.  
>".. .. Hi", I found my voice.<br>"This a surprise for you?"  
>"Yes", I whispered.<br>"My name is Thundercloud. Will you tell me yours?"  
>"My name is Silverwings."<br>The pupils of his eyes widened. "I like you already, Silverwings. You give me happy feelings inside."  
>"I do?" Taking courage from that I neared him again. "You give me .. feelings inside too."<br>But then I got nervous again: "What will you do to me? Could you please do it quickly, before I get scared again?"

"Oho, little one, I will do nothing TO you. I hope we will do some things TOGETHER, though."  
>As I sat there in front of him quite forlorn, he asked me "The feelings inside, were they kind of happy too?"<br>"Eh, kind of warm."  
>"That feeling good?"<br>".. Yes".  
>"Some more?"<br>I nodded.  
>At that he started to wash me with his tongue, much like a mother washes her hatchling. It was soothing and soon I leaned in, moving with the broad strokes of his tongue. His licks seemed to have the same rhythm as my breathing, and strangely enough my breathing became ever faster. I felt comfortable, warm and a bit excited. He ended it with nuzzling me here and there, then looked at me lifting a brow questioningly.<br>I glowed and smiled.

"Ah, you smile. Good! Bring a smile to my face too? At least give me some licks?" Not afraid anymore I neared him, licked his lips again, the whole length, which made him rumble in a deep tone. At times I paused, taking in the taste of his hide, which was quite pleasant.  
>"Eh, you are too big for me to lick all of you."<br>"True, just pick some spots, what about here" and he showed his chest. I licked, and he moved certain sports in font of my mouth, so I licked more or less what he presented in front of me, having no clue yet.  
>"Nice, you do just fine". His breathing had quickened too, making me a bit proud. Imagine, this big male liked my licks so much that he rumbled and breathed faster.<br>"What do you say, enough for now? I had a long flight. Take a nap?"

He did not wait for my answer, but lay down on his side again. Invitingly he lifted a paw. I crept in and snuggled to his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly. I however, had to do everything to lie still. I felt jumpy, his smell made me active and dizzy at the same time. I eyed his hide, my head was next to his neck. Before I knew, I gave that neck a firm rub. A shudder went through his body.  
>"A bit impatient, are we?"<br>"S-sorry".  
>"Don't be, I like it. Maybe you like it too. Feel." At that he rubbed my neck. Bolts of fire shot through my body, I gasped, moaned. One bolt landed in my slit, a tingling feeling all over. "Just feel", and he rubbed the other side. The same, a kind of lightning coursing through my body. It all came together in my slit, in it, around it, deeper inside. Baffled, I looked him full in the eye. He looked back, curious, amused, and with something else, lust, but I did not recognise that yet.<p>

I became a bit angry and decided to be honest with this male that until now had done nothing bad to me: "I do not know what happens .. what happens to me, and I do not know what to do. I feel stupid."

"Hmmm.." he took his time "..these feelings inside your body belong to mating. They prepare you. Just as my feelings prepare me. And it's true that you do not know what to do, for it is not a knowledge of the brain, but of your body. All knowledge is there. But it sleeps and has to be woken up. That is what I can do with you, what we can do together, wake up your feelings so you know also. And you will have to learn about the workings of my body too. -Let me know, little one, if you are willing to find out about these things with me. And please be honest with me, for I have a need for mating and if you are not willing, I will set off to search for another female. ..However, let's sleep first, I had a long flight to arrive here and dawn is coming. You take your time to decide. Don't look so difficult, it will come to you. A lot of things just work out, you see."

That being said, a bit of a devious smile came to his face. "You can lie close by, but better not against my body. For I like very much what I see and smell. It was a bit of a trick really to let you snuggle against me, I just hoped you would give me a caress." At that he closed his eyes.

My anger had dissolved and I knew almost instantly that I would let him. His honest answer did it. For all his "little this-and-that" he did not belittle me. It made me grow and be less girlish. Yes, let him wake up my feelings and I will learn the ways of his body. At that some nervousness crept in again: he is so big, how will things ever work out? But then, hadn't all of his body reacted to only one unpractised caress of me? I would like to do more, but what? _It __will __come __to __me._ With that thought I finally dozed off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

To be continued ..  
>It seems to me now that first of all I will finish my story "Silverwings and Toothless". Both this story and that one are far developed in draft, but they both still need a lot of 'work', the wonderful work of writing.<p> 


End file.
